The Most Important Kiss He’d Ever Know
by prlrocks
Summary: Topher meets someone who will change his 'life'. Dollhouse/Buffy crossover. Ship: Topher/Spike


**Title:** The Most Important Kiss He'd Ever Know  
**Words:** 964  
**Pairing:** Topher/Spike  
**Note:** Written for another whedonland contest. Prompt: Non Canonical kisses. I was very pleased with how this turned out and got Honorable mention for this one!! :)

Topher stepped outside the Dollhouse to the cool night. He didn't go out for walks often. Anyone, who knew him, since his teenage years, could testify to that. But, tonight, he wanted to breath something other then the same old recycled aired his sanctuary provided. He wanted to hear something other then the hum of the machines that he worked his genius by. He wanted to see one damn tree that wasn't part of some interior decorator's scheme. Besides, tonight, he felt something out there was calling to him. He just didn't know what.

He headed in the direction of a park that he heard was nice. It didn't take long for him to find it. It was small and intimate and woodsy. Too woodsy it turned out. After a few minutes, he tired of the bugs and getting smacked in the face by breaches. Figuring this was a mistake, he walked towards a park bench and sat down. Taking out a Twinkie from his jacket, he opened it and bit into it with a sigh. _Much better. _At least now, he could enjoy nature the way someone like him should, with processed sugary goods and a place to sit.

It was sort of peaceful out there, being all alone. He liked it. That was, until he heard someone coming. Looking up, he saw a man with bleach blond hair and a long leather duster. He was walking aimlessly, but aggressively and smoking a cigarette. Upon seeing him, his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Out for a little stroll, are we?" the man said with an English accent. He tossed his cigarette down to the ground and stomped it out.

"Sure." Topher shrugged and took another bite of snack, just hoping the man would go away.

Instead, he walked over and sat down. Glancing up, he saw he man leaning in close and staring at him with glee in his eyes and a big smirk painted on his face.

"Can I help you?"

The man tilted his head, his blue eyes fixed upon him. Topher shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. There was hunger there. The man lifted his painted finger nails and ran his thumb over his cheek. "Maybe."

Topher's mouth gaped in wonder. He never much thought about it… being with a man, but something about this guy clicked some sort of hidden switch in his head. No, he never though about it, but that also meant he wasn't against it either. And the way this man was looking at him, he felt wanted, like he was some delicious lunch.

"Why don't _we_ go somewhere else," the man suggested.

"Okay." The word slipped from his mouth, before he even had a chance to think about it.

Suddenly, Topher registered that he was standing and walking, though he truly felt like he was floating through air. The man glanced around them, as if not wanting to be seen. Topher figured that he wasn't 'out' and didn't want to be, any time soon. That was fine with him. He didn't want this getting out either. Still, he followed.

Topher only began to panic, when he realized that they were standing in a dark alley way. There was little light here and what little there was seemed to fall perfectly across the man's eyes, making them gleam like blue fire. Topher wasn't sure he was wanting this. It felt wrong and dangerous, yet his pulsed raced with lustful excitement. It was like this could be his _last_ kiss, the only kiss that would ever matter.

As the man pressed him up against the wall, Topher's heart pounded. He waited, a chill running through his body with the anticipation. The man leaned in, slowly, like a predator, before kissing his jaw, tenderly. Topher groaned.

"Like that do you?"

Topher rubbed his jaw against the jaw of the other man. It was hard and rough and _yes,_ he liked this and yes, he wanted this. He never imagined he could so much.

The man placed another kiss on his jaw and then another and another. He then cupped his face with both hands, and tilted his head gently, exposing his neck. As the man's wet lips grazed across his skin, Topher wiggled against him, trying to get closer. It felt so good.

Suddenly, something happened. Something he hadn't been expecting. He felt a sharp consuming pain. His eyes went wide with shock. As he stood there, he felt the teeth dig into the soft skin of his neck and how each heartbeat pumped his life away. He felt an awe and ecstasy. One that he could never describe. He felt complete and he felt as if he were nothing at all.

His eyes lazily blinked shut. "No way…"

_Vampires were real?_

They were and Topher was with one, feeling his life being slowly drained away. The moment went on and on, before they parted and he opened his eyes. It was all a haze and surreal and all he could see was the deep red of his own blood dripping from the corner of the man's mouth.

"No struggle?" the vampire said.

"This wasn't the sort of kiss I was expecting."

The man laughed, grabbing him by the chin and squeezing his cheeks with one hand. He kissed him hard.

As he released him, Topher panted, trying to grip onto some sort of reality. "I don't want to die," he pleaded.

"No one does, love." The vampire paused, studying him a moment, like he was trying to determine something. _"Maybe _you'll make it," he whispered. "Maybe."

With that, Topher fell into darkness.

Next thing he remembered, he was desperately clawing his way out of his own shallow grave and gasping for air.

His new life had begun.


End file.
